minecraftconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Overworld
The Overworld is the dimension in which you begin. The Overworld is very large on all 3 axes, although much smaller on the Y axis. The Overworld exists in multiple layers, as with every dimension. Layers Layers are ordered from the highest elevation to the lowest. The Top The Top goes anywhere from 640 to 896. Player movement slows down to 70% if their head is at or above 886. Nothing can be built above 895. The Top contains few things, primarily larger versions of the islands that The Late Pause has. The Late Pause The Late Pause goes anywhere from 576 to 640. Like the Early Pause, not much is here, although small, scattered, rocky floating islands may be found, albeit rarely. These rocky islands contain some rare ores you can only find higher up. The Skylands The Skylands go anywhere from 320 and 576. The environment is very similar to the Overworld, although the foliage is more unusual. No matter what, there is always a large island centered around the origin, similar to the End. The large island does not have any islands close by, but some exploration will uncover the large, sprawling mass of other islands of varying densities. All areas contain various clouds. Special ores may be found here. This part of the Overworld is similar to the Aether, but all of your tools work perfectly fine in the Skylands. The Early Pause The Early Pause goes everywhere from 256 and 320. Very, very few things generate here, mostly mountaintops in Amplified worlds. Overworld The Overworld layer of the Overworld goes everywhere from 256 and 0. Normal world generation exists within this layer, although Amplified worlds may reach slightly beyond. The Early Between The Early Between goes everywhere from 0 and -64. You have to break the Soft Bedrock or find an existing structure through it to access here and anywhere beneath. Here, the rarer ores can be found slightly more often, even Emerald. Deep Caverns The Deep Caverns go everywhere from -64 and -320. To get to here, a second layer of Soft Bedrock impedes your progress. The Deep Caverns are a large expanse of open caves, much like the Nether, but filled with very little liquids of any sort, except the rare water lake. Some ores can only be found by digging this deep. There are also strange trees and huge mushrooms down here. The Late Between The Late Between goes everywhere from -320 to -384, and is much harder to get to than the Early Between. The impeding bedrock is a mix of both soft and hard variants. Finding a proper way to get through might take a good while. Ores from the Deep Caverns are here. The Bottom At the very bottom of the map, from between -384 and -640 is The Bottom. Pieces of soft bedrock between it and the Late Between are very rare. Around -630, lava is impossible to avoid, which continues to the final layer of bedrock, which is purely hard bedrock. However, many ores that not even the Deep Caverns contain can be found here, and are beyond the ores of legend. Soft Bedrock is scattered within the layer itself. Generation All of these are subject to change. The Top Cobblestone Iron Ore Obsidian The Late Pause Cobblestone Iron Ore Obsidian The Skylands Skydirt Skygrass Skystone Cloud Skywood Skyleaves Skysapling Hovernite Ore Magicite Ore The Early Pause (AMPLIFIED worlds only) Stone Grass Dirt Gravel The Overworld Includes everything that normally generates Silver Ore Soft Bedrock The Early Between Stone Dirt Gravel Gold Ore Iron Ore Coal Ore Lapis Lazuli Ore Diamond Ore Redstone Ore Emerald Ore Silver Ore Deep Caverns Stone Dirt Gravel Gold Ore Iron Ore Obsidian Diamond Ore Redstone Ore Emerald Ore Mushroom (block) Mithril Ore Aurichalcum Ore Silver Ore Soft Bedrock Hard Bedrock The Late Between Stone Dirt Gravel Iron Ore Mithril Ore Aurichalcum Ore Soft Bedrock Hard Bedrock The Bottom Stone Lava Soft Bedrock Hard Bedrock Eternal Ore Osmium Ore Adamantium Ore Mobs These are subject to change as well. The Top TBA The Late Pause TBA The Skylands TBA The Early Pause TBA The Overworld All the original mobs, rest are TBA The Early Between TBA Deep Caverns Pigman Slime Skeleton Giant Lizard The Late Pause TBA The Bottom Lava Spirit Magma Cube Generated Structures The Top None, yet. The Late Pause None, yet Skylands Airships The Early Pause None, yet The Overworld Dungeons Deep Tunnels Fruit Trees The Early Between None, yet Deep Caverns Pigman Village The Late Pause None, yet The Bottom Category:Dimensions